daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice (Disney version)
Alice Liddell is a character and the cute and very beautiful main protagonist from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. She was the owner of Dinah and a friend of Gideon. She and Gideon first met and became best friends since the day they were kids. She is the daughter of Prince Charming and Cinderella. Her two brothers are Cody and Edmond. She has a crush on Gideon. Her three aunts are Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy, and Foxglove, and her secret name is Kitten. Her real sister's name is Matilda (though her name is never mentioned), and her parents are unknown. Attire Alice's main attire is a light blue dress with short, puffy sleeves and a skirt that goes down to her knees. She also wears a white pinafore apron and corset with matching stockings and frilly, knee-length pantalettes, black Mary Jane shoes, and a matching hair band with a small bow on top. When Alice goes swimming, she wears a light blue one-piece swimsuit with a frilly white skirt. At bedtime, Alice wears a light blue nightgown with long, puffy sleeves, frills decorating the collar and wrists, a placket with five small buttons, and a floor-length skirt, a white underdress, matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and light blue bedroom slippers. As a princess, she wears a royal blue ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a light blue dress similar to Cinderella's dress. Going trick-or-treating, Alice wears a cat costume that consists of a blue one-piece suit, a blue cat tail and headband with pointy ears, blue gloves with pink pads and black claws, blue cat face paint, and blue sneakers. Her alternate Halloween costume is a Cinderella costume. While playing in the snow, Alice wears a light blue coat, matching snow pants, white mittens, a cerulean blue hat, a matching scarf, and black boots. When she reunites with either Arthur/Wart or Gideon the Cat, she wears a blue glittering tank dress and a matching hair band with a bow centered on top, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress consists of a white wedding dress with long, triangular sleeves (similar to Cinderella's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a light blue bow on the chest, a black choker, white earrings, and glass slippers, along with a white tiara on a matching Juliet cap with a transparent matching wedding veil when she marries Arthur or Gideon. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Her sister *Dinah (her pet cat) *The White Rabbit *The Doorknob *The Dodo *Animals of the Caucus Race *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Bill the Lizard (who is also Olivia's friend) *Flowers *The Caterpillar *The Cheshire Cat *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Dormouse *The Tulgey Wood Creatures *The Card Painters *The Flamingoes *The Hedgehogs Enemies *Mirage *The Queen of Hearts *The King of Hearts *The Knave of Hearts *The Marching Cards *The Caterpillar (formerly) *The Jabberwocky *The Flamingoes (sometimes) Trivia *Alice likes to slide down the slide at the playground. *Her favorite thing to do in the snow is to build a snowman. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough. *Alice is in 4th grade at Queen Elizabeth Grammar School. Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Older Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Oldest Daughters Category:Youngest Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Preteens Category:Elementary Schoolers Category:4th Graders Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Well Behaved Children Category:British Characters Category:Beauty Category:Humans Category:Light Blue Category:White Category:Cerulean Blue Category:Black Category:Ice Blue Category:Light Gray Category:Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Category:Vanilla